


Clothes Makes the Man

by madansemacabre



Series: Rise from the Ashes (Alternative Canon Universe) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace isn't dead AU, Canon Compliant, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Piece: Stampede, PWP with plot, Post-Timeskip, Rough Sex, funny safe word, mention of past injuries, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: Smoker needs a pirate disguise to infiltrate Piratefest on Delta Island and Ace offers to help - doing too well of a job. Quickly this leads to some roleplaying and some fun play time for the couple who don't often get to see each otherAce isn't dead AU!PWP with kinda a plot because I'm me also SPOILERS for One Piece chapter chapter 909!!/911-912





	Clothes Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Long time no see, readers! Sorry about that! My life kinda did a whirlwind with me now working an office job now!
> 
> So Oda said that Stampede takes place between Whole Cake Island and Wano - so we're working with that even though canonly uh, that makes no sense but whatever
> 
> But anybody else think that Smoker's Pirate outfit for the movie was smoking hot or just me? Anywho, Ace isn't dead and is about to be bent over and fucked by Smoker dressed like a pirate, enjoy~! (if you haven't see it, I'll put it at the end of the fic)

“You’re infiltrating Piratefest? _That’s bold_”

Smoker grumbled, pushing things aside in his closet, trying to find something, _anything_, that would make him pass for a pirate

_“How the fuck am I every going to pass as a pirate?!” _

“Well, maybe not wearing your usual Marine embroidered jacket would be a start”

Smoker quickly shuffled his jacket off and turned around, throwing it right at the offender with _his stupid comment _

Ace yelped as the jacket him in the face, making him fall back over on the bed he was sitting on. _Their bed_

_In their house_

Smoker honestly still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Ace was not only alive, _but here_, in a home they both shared. Ace had barely survived his ordeal at Marineford. Even though he was declared dead at the scene, Redhair had felt a very faint pulse as he was taking Ace away, the working theory being that his heart restarted, and with the help of the Phoenix, they were able to keep him alive long enough to get him away to safety without anyone being any wiser

Once Ace was conscious months later, after extensive and lengthy treatments, he had verbalized that he wanted Smoker to know he was alive. In retrospect, _Smoker can only imagine_ _how much pleading Ace had to do to convince Marco to go contact a Marine to let him know that Ace was alive_, but it wasn’t like Marco hadn’t been aware that the two had been having an affair. Ace had kept the Whitebeard Second in Command in the know; Ace was too fiercely loyal to even think of trying to deceive Whitebeard in any way. Apparently, Whitebeard thought the whole situation was _amusing as hell_ – saying that if anybody could tempt Smoker down the ‘road of sin’, _it was Ace_. Making Smoker rolls his eyes anytime he remembered Marco telling him that.

Smoker, though, stayed the fuck away from Ace’s dummy tombstone though – _it creeped him out._

_“You just got home”_ whined Ace, rolling up on the bed, his burnt arm propped up to cradle his chin. He was wearing a pair of black slacks that Ace had rolled up and a dark red button up shirt that was loosely buttoned up only at the bottom, the sleeves rolled up as well. His beaded necklace still adorning his neck, even though Smoker knew this one wasn’t the original one – but Ace said his neck felt naked, so Smoker found him a similar one “Honestly, you look really tired. You should take a nap and in the meantime I’ll go to town and see if I can scrounge up something for you and maybe feel you up”

Smoker frowned

“What does feeling me up have to do with disguising me as a pirate?!”

Ace merely shrugged, trying to look innocent

“Nothing. I’m merely stating my intentions so that you got objections or something, you can state them now”

_Brat_

“You’re _ridiculous_”

“Oh ho! I’m not hearing a no!” teased Ace, grinning, pleased with himself

“_Get the fuck out of the bed so that I can take that damn nap_” barked Smoker, making Ace laugh “And don’t get me anything weird! I want to blend in!”

Ace chuckled as he shifted over as Smoker climbed into the bed, still wearing his jeans. He _was_ tired. Once he settled down, Smoker closed his eyes, clamping his hands together. Ace leaned over him and gave Smoker a wet, loud smooch on his forehead

“I shouldn’t be long”

Smoker merely grunted in reply, feeling himself quickly dozing off in the bed that smelled so much like Ace

Smoker mumbled softly as he turned his head, feeling his hair being played with. He cracked an eye open and noticed quickly that he was now on his stomach, his head on Ace’s lap. Ace was currently reading a book with one hand, and distractedly playing in Smoker’s hair with his other hand

_“This is you feeling me up?”_

Ace looked down at Smoker, away from his book, a smirk on his face “No, you missed that” teased Ace as he put the book down on the nightstand “I did check out your injuries you got from Doflamingo. They all healed up rather well, I’m happy to say”

Smoker sighed under the touch as Ace kept running his fingertips through his hair

He’d never admit it out loud, but when Ace touched him softly like this, _it made him feel weak inside_. But judging by the self-satisfied look on Ace’s face right now, he was suspecting that Ace was aware of it

“So the clothes?” asked Smoker, trying to change the subject

_“Babe, you’re going to look so hot!”_ declared Ace as he shifted, jumping off the bed and went to the chair in the corner of the room where a bunch of different articles of clothing were laid over “Get naked!”

Smoker rolled his eyes as he sat up and got off the bed, standing up and started to unbuckle his belt

“I’m staying in my underwear, thank you. I will not be doing commando for an assignment”

“Whoah?!_ Is you going commando a thing that can be put on the table?! _How was this not made aware to me?!” exclaimed Ace

_“To be discussed”_ answered Smoker, looking down at his belt as he undid it, trying to hide his smile

“Oh shit, now that’s good news!” Ace walked over to Smoker’s side of the bed and put down the articles of clothing on the bed. First he picked up a shirt “Now put this on first”

“There’s an order?” asked Smoker, raising a brow

“I have _a look _envisioned! It’s gotta be done right!”

Smoker sighed, knowing that fighting Ace on this was not worth his time and took the shirt, slipping it on and started to button it up

_Only to have Ace unbutton it_

“I thought you had _a look_ planned out?”

“I do, it involves_ these_ being out in the open as usual though” stated Ace as he gave Smoker’s pectorals a firm squeeze “Also roll up your sleeves”

_Why was he even mildly surprised anymore at Ace?_

“Also, you prefer being shirtless, so I’d rather you be comfortable in the outfit. If you’re going to be involved in any combat, which you _will_, because you’re _you_, I want you to be at your best” explained Ace as he passed Smoker a pair of pants “Tuck the shirt into your pants though”

Smoker bit the inside of his cheek slightly, to stop himself from grinning. He felt _stupid_, being _so touched,_ at how much Ace had thought this through for him

Ace then started trying a sash onto Smoker, his fingers softly brushing around Smoker’s waist. The touch lingered just a little too long for it to be anything other than an excuse to touch Smoker for a little longer

Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised. Ace was a very physically affectionate person, but Smoker wasn’t used to being touched so much, _so every single touch was awakening every nerve in his body_

Smoker also wasn’t used to someone dressing him, _so that was another issue – this was all oddly really intimate_

Ace tugged a long black coat with a large red collar onto Smoker’s shoulders, grinning, proud of himself

“There! Look at yourself now! Wear your sunglasses and those boots I left by the chair, and you be able to blend in perfectly”

Smoker quickly went to slip on the boots and grabbed his sunglasses out of his usual jacket and went to look at himself in the full-size mirror by the closet

He had to admit, in the pit of his stomach, a part of him felt kinda thrilled that how much like a pirate he looked. For a small time in his life, like any child during the reign of Gol D. Roger, the king of pirates, he had nursed a small ambition to be a pirate. It didn’t last long at all, but right now, Smoker could clearly remember them.

_Also the amount of times, when he and Ace were ‘messing around’, Smoker had honestly considered just giving it all up and running away with Ace_

The irony that he had asked Roger’s son to be his life partner _hasn’t escaped him either right now_

“Belly for your thoughts?”

Smoker snapped out of his thoughts at Ace’s softly asked question, just noticing just now that Ace had slipped into his arms. The other had snuck under Smoker’s coat on his side, wrapping his arms around Smoker’s waist. Ace’s eyes were closed as he rested his head on Smoker’s chest, a pleased sound coming from his mouth. Smoker wrapped his arm around Ace’s back, pulling him in closer, nuzzling the top of his hair, inhaling deeply

_Smoker had missed Ace so much._ Before he could have been at sea for ages with not even a little touch of homesickness whatsoever, but now things were different. _Ace was now waiting for him to come_ _home_. He was forever secretly thankful that Marco had decided to make this island his home as well after his so called Grudge Wars, so at least Smoker knew that Ace wasn’t as lonely. Even though he knew that Ace could charm the pants off literally anybody if he tried, it was good that Ace had something where he didn’t have to try so hard around, to let the defenses down and just be himself with.

Smoker still felt a bit guilty about leaving him alone

_Huh? Had Ace’s hair gotten longer? Last time it wasn’t to his shoulders?_

“Just” started Smoker, exhaling “I’m having conflicting feelings about being dressed like…_this_”

“Me too” started Ace, looking at Smoker in the mirror “I just want you to bend me over on your desk and fuck me raw like some cheap whore who wants just to be used for your pleasure”

…

…

“_WHAT?!” _barked Smoker, surprised, staring down at Ace, mouth agape, once his brain caught up to what Ace was saying

“And pull my hair real rough” continued Ace, unphased, “And grip my hips real hard, hard enough to leave bruises as you fuck me”

_“Ace”_

“Ooh and push my head down too! Just use me however you want, with no consideration for my feelings. _Punish me real bad_”

“…A little pent up, aren’t we, _brat_?” grumbled Smoker, trying to ignore the very obvious strain in the front of his own pants through the mirror. _But he felt better when realized that Ace was rock hard against his leg_

“You have _no idea_ how fucking good you look like this” purred Ace, slightly salivating as he shivered, still lost in his own fantasy “_I did good_”

Smoker sighed slightly; _he might as well give in _

“Fine. _I’ll play_” he started “I’ll go prep my office, in the meantime though, I want you to go prep yourself. _I’m not hurting you like that_”

Smoker had limits with how far he’d go with their rough play. _Especially since Ace’s would never be at 100% after Marineford._ He didn’t want to seriously hurt the Ace.

Also he needed to go kick his men off the ship. _Ace was loud_

“Deal! But leave some stuff on your desk! So you can shove me on top of it”

Smoker lifted a brow at the suggestion, and then a smirk worked his way on his face

_He had an idea_

“You have to dress up too. I can’t be the only pirate”

Ace laughed at the suggestion “You bet, C’ptain!”

“Usual safeguards?”

Ace nodded, then he slipped out of Smoker’s hold and gave him a soft shove towards the door

“Yep! Now fuck off and go play on your ship before I come in my pants hard from the sight of you”

Smoker barked a laugh, leaving the room, secretly pleased that he was having that effect on Ace

_“Well shit, I was hoping there was nobody here”_

Smoker was leaning over his desk, pretending to pour over what was scattered all over the surface of the desk, holding one of his cigars in his hand, exhaling softly as he turned towards the voice, _shocked_

He almost dropped both of his cigars

_It felt like a flashback_

Ace was crawling through his porthole like he used to do, not a care in the world, dressed like he used to dress as well. Honestly, he didn’t particularly look different – the orange hat was now black, since the orange one was on his headstone, and he had the burns and scars from Marineford – _but he looked older_. Smoker had been right, _his hair had gotten longer!_ Also he wasn’t as well-shaved as before, with a bit of scruff on his chin. But it looked _good_

Had someone told him two years ago that Ace would look _even better_ once he got older – _he would have called them a liar_

_Yet here they were_

_“You have a lot of fucking nerves just coming in here” _growled Smoker, putting the other cigar back in his mouth, holding back the urge to just push Ace against the wall and devour him there and then

_They had a game to play_

“The ship looked empty; I figured I’d help myself to your wares. I’m sure you won’t have any issues with that, y’know_, if you’re smart”_ replied Ace, smirking, the threat hanging between them

Smoker took a quick step forward, grabbing Ace by his belt buckle and pulling him close, flush against himself

Ace let out a small gasp, surprised – _Smoker could feel that Ace already half hard_

_The fucker probably rubbed one out while prepping himself too, knowing him_

Fuck, _just thinking about it was making Smoker’s mouth dry_

“_You thought fucking wrong_” growled Smoker “And I’ll show you exactly what happens when whelps like you think they can just come into _my _ship and, how did you put it? _Help themselves_”

Ace scowled, trying to keep the upper hand, but his eyes betrayed him

Ace was beyond riled up right now; _this was clearly exactly what he wanted_

Smoker roughly turned Ace around, shoving him towards the desk and pushed down on his upper back, making Ace slam his hands down on the desk. Smoker couldn’t help but smirk at himself when he heard Ace’s gasp of surprise

_He had slammed Ace down on a desk filled with multiple copies of Ace’s wanted posters_

Posters from when he was a newcomer, posters of when he was Captain of the Spade pirates, posters of when he was merely a Whitebeard, posters of when he became the Captain of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard Pirates , his final wanted poster with his final bounty and of course the final once, announcing that he was deceased

_Smoker sincerely hoped Ace wouldn’t ask how he got that many copies of his wanted posters_

Putting his hand at the base of Ace’s neck, he pushed the other down on the table, making Ace press his bare chest against the posters. _Also it made his ass stick out in the air_

Even though Smoker was holding Ace down, he was also aware of Ace’s inhuman strength. If Ace wanted to – _he could easily break out of the hold_, meaning Ace was very much letting him

Smoker reached over to unbuckle Ace’s belt and with deft fingers, he unbuttoned Ace’s shorts, tugging them low enough only to expose Ace’s ass but still keep Ace’s hard on trapped within his shorts. _It seems Ace had chosen to go commando_

_Fuck, he was killing him_

“_The fuck are you doing?!”_ hissed Ace, growling

“_Teaching a cocky piece of shit a lesson_” replied Smoker, grazing Ace’s already prepped opening with his index “Looks like you need to learn _your place_”

_“Fuck you!”_ bit back Ace, struggling against the hold, but not seriously enough that Smoker suspected that he was serious

Keeping the hand on Ace’s neck, he pressed down slightly harder as his free hand undid the sash the best he could with one hand. Grunting, Smoker reached into his own pants, once the sash was low enough, and pulled out his now rock hard member, ready to go

“And you’re going to learn some manners while we’re at it” replied Smoker as he opened his desk, pulling out the bottle of lube he still kept there when he missed Ace while he was out at sea. He quickly got enough on his hand and gave his own dick a few strokes, not wanting to go in dry

“_And give me a good fucking reason not to hand over your 550,000,000 belly ass over to the Marines for that considerable bounty_”

Smoker felt the shiver that ran down Ace’s spine at the suggestion. In the past, flames would have licked the long of his spine with the shiver, but when Ace’s heart stopped, he lost his ability to produce fire. _But Smoker now also never had to worry about Ace setting the sheets on fire again_, so he wasn’t too disappointed

Ace moaned softly, hiding his face in the wanted posters, but Smoker could still see the dopey grin on his face

“_Only a real shitty pirate would hand another pirate over to the Marines_” taunted Ace, smirking, proud of himself for the retort

_“Guess I’m a shitty pirate”_ affirmed Smoker as he pushed into Ace to the hilt in one go, gripping hard onto Ace’s hip to steady himself, grinding his teeth against his cigars tight, hoping he wouldn’t snap them in half as he tried to stop himself from moaning loudly

_It felt so fucking good in Ace!_

Ace though, was unable to hold back, moaning loudly as his hips jerked forward, trying to fuck the desk drawers in front of him, wanting some sort of friction for his trapped dick

Encouraged by Ace’s reaction, Smoker started to fuck Ace earnestly, thrusting hard into him, while still holding him down. Ace cried out loudly, moaning in return. Smoker made sure to keep his rhythm erratic, not wanting to give Ace the ability to match him, throwing him for a loop, in consequence, Smoker was billowing smoke like crazy, unable to hold back himself

_“Filthy fucking slut”_ spat out Smoker “You’re clearly enjoying this for someone that was fighting back a minute ago” Smoker let go of Ace’s neck and reached forward, grabbing a handful of Ace’s hair, giving it a rough tug. Ace whined, a loud moan erupting from his throat as he arched his back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure

Smoker took the opportunity to slam into Ace even harder, making sure to hit his prostate dead on as he leaned into Ace’s ear

_“You’re a whore, you know that? Disgusting that you’re getting off on this”_ growled Smoker, pulling back slightly and then leaned down to bite Ace’s throat, making sure he did so hard enough to leave a mark

Ace gasped loudly, jerking his hips forward hard and made a surprised noise

Smoker flushed hard – _Had he just made Ace come?!_

With that thought, Smoker came hard into Ace, being pushed over the line himself, grunting loudly

Ace’s head fell forward slightly, looking out of it as Smoker kept thrusting into him, riding out his own orgasm

Ace was shaking slightly as he collapsed on the desk, Smoker only barely catching him and setting him down on it. Ace was gasping slightly, trying to catch his breath

Smoker frowned, slightly worried – _had he pushed Ace too hard?!_ He swore he never heard Ace say ‘Luffy’, so he knew Ace had never signaled to him to stop

_“Fucking me on top of my own wanted poster was a fucking stroke of genius, babe”_

Smoker let out a sigh of relief, now sure Ace was okay. He slowly pulled out of Ace, knowing the other was going to be considerably sore after the treatment he just received. Ace moaned softly, letting out a small whine

“Too rough?” asked Smoker, frowning slightly, trying to gauge how Ace was doing

“_You were magnificent_” exclaimed Ace as he turned to look over his shoulder, smiling at Smoker – _a woozy and tired smile, _but a smile nonetheless

_Ace was always so beautiful when he was just fucked stupid and just had an orgasm ripped out of him_

Ace slowly raised himself off the desk and stood up slightly. He turned around, throwing his arms around Smoker’s neck, letting the other hold him up. Smoker’s arms quickly went around Ace’s waist, holding him steady

Leaning in, Ace nuzzled his and Smoker’s nose together, grinning before he dropped a small kiss on Smoker’s nose

“Thank you for this. I know it’s not something you particularly like doing”

Smoker grunted, a little embarrassed at himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, _per say_, it’s more that he was worried about hurting Ace – _he’d been through enough hurt in his life_

“S’fine. I should spoil you once in a while” teased Smoker, making Ace bark a laugh as he reached up and took one of Smoker’s cigars out of his mouth and stuck it in his own, taking a quick puff

“Do you really think spoiling me is a good idea?” asked Ace, quirking his eyebrows as he pulled the cigar out of his own mouth and tapped it, making the ash fall

“Probably not” admitted Smoker, but then he smiled “But I’ve made my choice when it comes to you”

Ace paused, surprised at Smoker’s words, the cockiness suddenly gone, as Ace just stared at Smoker, looking genuinely touched

_Then, suddenly Ace turned red, from head to toe, completely embarrassed, as the words set in_

Ace was unable to handle direct words of affection and Smoker noticed it always hit him like a brick when he was honest with him about his feelings

Smoker was about to comment, but then he noticed while looking at Ace over that the other _had indeed, come in his pants pretty hard_

“Is that so?” started Ace, covering his mouth as he looked to the side, trying to shake off his embarrassment – but instead, Smoker could just clearly see the ring that Ace now wore on his left hand

_Oh_

He hadn’t noticed it earlier because he had pushed Ace down so quickly

_“Oye, you kept your ring on”_ playfully chastised Smoker – on one hand, _it was breaking character_, on the other hand, _he was secretly thrilled that Ace had kept it on_

_“I never take it off”_ stated Ace bluntly, shrugging his shoulders, but then Ace gasped, pointing to Smoker’s left hand “Oye! You hypocrite! _Neither did you!”_

_“I never take it off”_ parroted Smoker, smirking as he shrugged as well – He’d have to during this assignment because he wasn’t wearing gloves, but he’d put it right back on when his gloves went back on

Ace smiled brightly, throwing his arms again around Smoker’s neck and kissed him deeply

They weren’t wedding rings – _they were a promise of the future._ When the world had changed, when they could be together openly, then maybe then they would make it official between them. But for now – _Ace had to remain dead and Smoker had to be the dutiful Marine_

“Let’s go home” mumbled Smoker between kisses, knowing that if they started this, they could easily go at it for hours and Smoker could only assume that his men wanted access to their ship again

“With our dicks and ass out?” purred Ace playfully, pointing out that they both had their pants down in some way, exposing themselves

_Well, there goes the mood_

_“Hmm, this water feels good”_ murmured Ace as he leaned back against Smoker’s chest

Smoker raised a brow, looking down at Ace between his legs, yawning softly. The other had just woken up from his nap. Right after they fixed themselves up, Ace fell dead asleep so Smoker had to carry him back to their house – _giving his men plenty of ammo to catcall them both,_ much to Smoker’s chagrin

Once home, Smoker drew them a bath from his specially made tub so that they could both relieved their soon to ache muscles. He made sure to get the special plumbing that filtered out the salt water so Smoker wouldn’t feel like fucking needles were stabbing him every time he showered or bathed knowing that the water would have to come from the sea. Ace would have benefited from it himself back in the day, because he sure did on Smoker’s ship, but it wasn’t an issue anymore

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” asked Smoker again, _realizing that asking right after he had fucked Ace with his dick still in him wasn’t exactly the best time_

“Hmm, naw. _You hurt me just right._ It’s a really good ache, I promise” reassured Ace, closing his eyes “It’s an ache that’s gonna stay with me for a couple of days, which is what I wanted”

_For when you’re gone_

Smoker exhaled the smoke softly, clearly hearing what wasn’t being said. They had docked to reset his ship to make it less Marine and more pirate and to get disguises ready. To get to Delta Island in time for the Piratefest without using the usual Marine channels would take some time, so they had to leave tomorrow morning at the latest

_“Oye! Don’t feel guilty!”_ chided Ace as he gave Smoker’s knee a wet slap. Smoker frowned, wincing slightly, staring down at Ace that was now craning his neck back to look at Smoker “You’re off trying to bring justice to good and right people. I’m just happy that you were able to stop by”

Smoker sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with Ace about this and he was also glad that Ace felt what he did was important

He leaned down to kiss Ace softy

_“One day, I’ll be able to just stay”_

Ace broke the kiss, smiling sadly at Smoker, _knowing that it might not be any time soon_

“_All I want for you right now is to come home_” admitted Ace and he slapped the water gently between his legs “Oh! How about this! When you retire from the Marines, you should become the sheriff of this island! So you can still be upholding justice and that way Marco can just be the town doctor and not the town’s literal everything”

Smoker laughed “_He’s practically the town’s mayor” _

Ace laughed in return

“Speaking of troublesome people” started Smoker, taking another puff of his cigar “Did you see the paper I left you?”

“About Luffy at Whole Cake?” asked Ace, unable to hide the excitement in his voice “Sure did! _But what the hell was that shit about Luffy being the ringleader of an attempt to assassinate Big Mom?_ Knowing Luffy, he probably just stumbled into the plot and it sounded fun so he participated – there’s no way that Luffy would plot something as _cowardly_ as an assassination! _He’d face her head-on!”_

Smoker snorted at the obvious boasting _and the understated ‘I raised him better than that’_, he was use to Ace going on and on about Luffy, that he had given up even trying to change the topic

“But I’m really glad Jinbei joined his crew! I asked him to watch over him, so I’m really happy that he’s going to be right there with him” piped Ace, playing with the water slightly

“Apparently they think he’s heading to Wano next” said Smoker, awaiting Ace’s reaction

Ace froze, turning to look at Smoker, stunned, but then a huge smile grew on his face

_“What?! He’s going to be that close by?”_

_“Do you want me to go intercept him and let him know you’re here?” asked_ Smoker seriously, knowing the answer already

_“No”_ said Ace sighing “I don’t want to distract him from his journey, _not again._ Besides that little idiot can’t keep a secret if he tried. If he knew I was alive, _he might accidentally tell everyone he knows and meets._ That Weevil guy might find out too and track down this island. It’s better off if I’m a secret from him for now”

Smoker kissed the top of Ace’s head as a small apology. He knew how much Ace desperately wanted to see Luffy, and Sabo too, know that he knew the other was still alive from a previous paper that Smoker had brought him._ But as usual, Ace was self-sacrificing what he wanted for what he considered the best for others_

“’Sides, the Marines aren’t allowed nowhere near Wano, so you’ll just get in shit if word gets out that you were around there” reasoned Ace, discouraged “I don’t want them locking you up”

That was a fair point. _He wanted to go badly though._ Ace was unable to travel now due to his delicate health and well, _his survival needing to stay a secret_. But apparently there was this little girl Ace suspected might still be waiting for him to go get her. Smoker knew that Ace felt awfully guilty about making her wait

Granted when the girl was first brought up, Smoker was at first _shamefully rather irritated at the idea of a woman waiting for Ace_, but quickly got over it when he was told that she was a _child _

Smoker badly wanted to just jump on his billow bike and go get her for Ace. _But if he was recognized, it would be seriously trouble and could compromise everything they’ve been working so hard to hide._ And considering Drake was currently serving under Kaido in Wano – the chances of his being recognized was _high_

_The fucking turncoat bastard_

“Do you think Luffy’s gonna be at Piratefest?” asked Ace, changing the topic

Smoker groaned loudly – _he hadn’t even thought of that_! He loved Ace dearly and would do anything for him, _but his little brother was a massive pain in the ass_

“Knowing my luck, _probably_” grunted Smoker, sinking down in the water slightly, dejected

“_Gonna try and catch him and fail as usual?”_ teased Ace, Smoker could _hear_ the smirk in Ace’s voice

“_Yes_, and when I do. _I’ll bring him right here and you won’t be able to stop me_” threatened Smoker, making Ace laugh

_“Alright, I’ll accept those terms”_ agreed Ace, grinning from ear to ear

_“WHOAH! Tashigi you look awesome!”_ cried out Ace as he ran up to Smoker’s 2nd in command, who was standing besides Marco at the dock. Marco seemed to be giving instructions on how to make the ship look more like a pirate’s ship to Smoker’s men

_How fast those bastards seemed to have warmed up to Marco bothered him though, honestly_

Smoker groaned slightly when he got a good look at Tashigi – everything she was wearing was too loud as usual, _but this was the way she was_

After their bath, and after washing Smoker’s outfit due to uh, _some stains_, Smoker and Ace had merely returned to their bed and taken in the last hours they had together melding their bodies together throughout the night. Now Smoker was exhausted, but it was worth it to squeeze in every last second he still had with Ace

“A-Ah thank you, Ace!” replied Tashigi who then let a shocked noise erupt from her lips once she spotted Smoker “Oh Smoker sir, you look great! Like a real pirate! I’d believe you’re a pirate right away! I’d arrest you on the spot if I’d seen you!”

“All his work” admitted Smoker, gesturing to a proudly grinning Ace who was peacocking "He even somehow found the time to sew in sleeves for my cigars on the shirt, on my coat for my jitte and hooks to attach the coat to my shoulders so that it wouldn't fall off"

"What? That's amazing, Ace! How lucky you are, sir!" exclaimed Tashigi “Also sir, did you hear?! Apparently they announced yesterday that the Piratefest’s grand prize this year is _Roger’s Treasure!”_

Smoker and Ace frowned in unison, surprised and then looked at each other, both confused

“Do you know anything about this?” asked Marco, walking up to them, but clearly looking at Ace

“Naw” replied Ace, waving his hand “I know diddly shit about anything about Roger’s treasure. Pops would have known way more than me. For all I know though, there’s no way it’s the One Piece and I don’t know about any other treasure”

_“His only real treasure is right here”_

Everyone blinked, surprised, turning to look at Smoker who turned to look away, his face a furious red, _unable to believe he actually said that_

_That was supposed to stay inside his head!!_

“Wow…_You actually said that out loud_” remarked Marco, letting out a low whistle

“W-Wow sir, that was so…_romantic!” _exclaimed Tashigi, proud of him

Ace gaped at Smoker, stunned, his own face now a dark red, making his freckles stand out considerably

“_Y-You can’t say stuff like that when you’re about to leave!”_ yelled Ace, once his mind restarted working, waving his arms around, unable to handle his emotions

Smoker cleared his throat loudly, still red, as he walked passed them all briskly

_“C’mon Tashigi, we need to get going while the weather’s still good”_

“Hey hey hey!_ You can’t just say that and walk away!”_ yelled Ace as Tashigi started to run to catch up to Smoker, who suddenly turned to smoke, getting on the ship quickly

_He was never going to live this down!!_

He just wanted to get into his cabin and hide

“I LOVE YOU, SMOKER!! COME HOME TO ME!” screamed Ace, from the top of his lungs, making Marco, still besides Ace, bend over and start laughing

Smoker looked over the edge of the railing at Ace – his men around him where yelling catcalls and whistling up a storm as Tashigi was trying to tell them to be quiet

But all Smoker could see or hear was nothing but Ace, smiling brightly and waving his arms from the shore

Smoker waved back slightly, smiling back at Ace, hoping that one day, he’ll get to stay here on this island with him forever

_Terrible taste in clothes and all_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I hope you all liked that!
> 
> I made a new twitter just for fic updates, it's at https://twitter.com/madansemacabre ! Feel free to follow me there for updates on fics, if you wanna ask me questions, rec stuff, show me SmoAce/Lawlu/Cora/etc anything you think I'll like to see! I wanna spend this month writing, so I'm hoping to finish the Werewolf series and start pt2 of Calystegia! So here's to hoping for that! 
> 
> Also I noticed some new fics in this tag (Okay, it was brought to my attention fdkdhsd) and I'm excited to dig into those soon!


End file.
